


Más que rivales

by samej



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que Gokudera no sabe decir de otra forma. Suerte que Yamamoto siempre le entienda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que rivales

**Author's Note:**

> Situado después del cap 134 del manga pero sin spoilers.
> 
> Para **serenitydiary**.

\- Eh, idiota del baseball.

\- ¡Oh, Gokudera! Me iba ya para ca-

Pero no pudo terminar porque al momento le cogió de la camisa, desgarrada, y con un tirón le acercó él, en el mismo momento en el que cerraba los ojos. Podía haberle hecho daño pero Gokudera tenía esa extraña habilidad para resultar duro y tierno al mismo tiempo y el cuerpo de Yamamoto estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él como para sentir algo que no fuera anticipación.

Y el beso supo a sangre, porque su lengua no le daba tregua y se hundía en él, suave pero con firmeza. No dejaba un rincón por explorar porque por muchas veces que hiciera eso mismo, nunca quedaba saciado. Subió la mano por el pecho de Yamamoto hasta su herida, y notó el líquido ya seco que empapaba la tela.

Se separó de él y el moreno bajó la frente hasta que estaban pegadas, manteniéndose por unos segundos así hasta que Gokudera se separó.

\- Bien peleado – dijo, con algo más que una felicitación brillándole en las pupilas, y se dio la vuelta.

Yamamoto vio como se alejaba, mirándole con una sonrisa enorme.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo!

Caminó hasta su casa, sintiendo todavía su sabor en los labios.


End file.
